


In Sickness and in Hell

by Rmshorsegirl01



Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: AEW - Freeform, AEW and NJPW partnership, Angst, Fights, Fluff, I might bullshit my way through this not gon lie, M/M, Mystery, Sick Character, Wrestling Tag Team: The Young Bucks, i just thought of it, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmshorsegirl01/pseuds/Rmshorsegirl01
Summary: After a successful title defense, Kenny Omega mysteriously falls ill. Soon other members of AEW  begin to get sick as well, and it's up to Matt, Nick, and a certain Golden Star to solve the case, before it's too late.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"1! 2! 3!" the ring of the bell told him he had won. He had retained his AAA championship against Darby Allen in an intense 20 minute match. Darby was still lying in the ring, breathing hard as he seemed stressed out about losing. Kenny held a hand out to him. The younger man had finally gotten a match with "The Best Bout Machine," and he gave his all, even putting Kenny through a table he had set up earlier on. Kenny was happy to have had the man as an opponent. Darby looked at his hand, and took it, pulling himself upwards.

"I've got to say man, you kicked my ass...I hope I get to face you again sometime soon...you're hella talented," Kenny said, out of breath and finally feeling the stinging in his back. 

" Thanks...maybe next time I'll beat you," he said as a light smile crept on his face through his sweated off face paint. Darby exited the ring, proud he had taken the best to his limit. 

Kenny celebrated with the crowd, hopping up on the corner and raising his title above his head, a bright smile on his face. He had successfully defended his championship yet again, and now he could take it easy until the time to go for the bigger prize. He hopped down, and as he turned, he saw that the Lucha Bros. were standing there. He was by himself in the ring now, and he was unsure if the bucks were busy running things backstage or even there if he needed help. Rey Fenix grabbed the mic from a producer, placing it up to his lips, inching forward towards the champion. 

"Listen Omega... I may have failed in regaining the AAA title from you...but you have yet to beat Penta for it...either you give him the chance to win the title...or we make your life a living hell...," he said, whilst tossing the mic to the Canadian, who grabbed it mid air without a hitch. He chuckled, as he raised his brow, a cocky smile on his face. 

"My, my you two...not but two weeks you've come back, and already demanding to face me. It's sad that you have to have your "bro" here do your dirty work for you. But alas...I am not a man who hides away behind my body guard like a certain someone we all know," the crowd cheered as he turned to face them. 

" I will gladly, give you the chance to win it...if you can," Penta stepped forward, standing nose to nose with Omega. 

"When...and where?" he growled into the mic as the two were still nose to nose. 

"Let's make it a date...two weeks from now...right here on Dynamite!" he shouted and The crowd agreed with a cheer. Pentagon backed up, a smile still on his face as Omega did the same 

" Now would you Puh-lease get out of my ring? I have a show to close out," he said as he turned towards the crowd, standing in the middle of the ring, stance proud and cocky. He watched the two stand there. He shooed them off, a wild and annoyed gaze as they finally backed off. 

" Now that THAT...is out of the way. I hope you all enjoyed the match and heck, even the matches before this one, but alas, I must bid you adieu...Now, everyone knows it...Say it with me now," His finger gun up as he watched as the crowd joined him, happy that they still loved joining him in his ending. 

"Goodbye! Smooch...and GOODNIGHT BANG!" he said as his music played and he gave a final goodbye to the crowd, before heading through the tunnel, and calling it a night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sighed and rotated his shoulders, a great match and an even better night cap. He walked down the corridor proudly with his title around his waist. His hair soaked with the water he had basically drenched himself in. He returned swiftly to his locker room and changed into a comfortable set of shorts and a white T-shirt, noting he would be taking a well needed shower when he got back to the hotel. He was slightly soar in his muscles, and his knee acted up a little, as he landed on it wrong after his tope con hilo, but other than that, he felt fine. He was met halfway with the bucks, who were happy to see him per usual. They had been running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and it was nice to not have to worry about the show, and spend quality time with a close friend. 

"Kenny! great job tonight man," Matt said as he hugged him. 

" Yeah. You kicked ass...but we can't expect any less from The Best Bout Machine," Nick said patting him on the back. 

"Ah don't flatter me. Allen did most of it. Dudes got talent...," He said as his stomach growled in agreement and hunger. Truth be told, he didn't get a chance to eat as he was busy helping the Bucks and Cody make sure the show ran smoothly while also trying to prepare for his own match. Not to mention after Jericho and his goonies attacked the Bucks in the ring earlier on in the night, he was on his toes just in case they went after him again. There was someone else he had to worry about, but that was another issue in itself. 

" Kenny, how long has it been since you've eaten anything?" Matt asked. 

"Not since lunch..." 

"Kenny...that was like 5 hours ago...go eat something. I'm sure they still have something in catering," 

"But catering sucks..." he whined, but his stomach wasn't in the mood to wait. "Isn't Chili's open?" 

"It closed an hour ago man. Come on, we'll get Chili's tomorrow or something," Matt said as he and the other two made their way towards catering. 

Matt was right. There were plenty of options left to eat after all, which Kenny was shocked by.There were others lingering around, from Moxley to Janela, and even Britt Baker was busy bullying Reba over her flat and water down margarita. He decided to wait until Moxley was out of the way, as they still had some bad blood between each other. Kenny still wanted a rematch, so he could win and rub it in his face afterwards. Moxley made his way out, catching Kenny's gaze. he smirked as he swaggered his way out the building, after picking up the BLT he ordered, while Kenny glared at him. After Moxley was out of his way, he made his way towards the menu. He really wasn't in the mood to order something and wait, so he saw he had the option for a Hamburger, Hot Dog, or a garden salad. He wasn't feeling into a salad, nor a burger, so he went with a hot dog, simply put because it's very hard to screw one up. He grabbed two, and dressed them up with onions, mustard and ketchup. His mouth started watering from how hungry he was. 

"Hey Kenny. You want to ride back with us when you're done?" Nick asked as he was busy snacking on a bag of chips. 

"Sure...you all want to work out tomorrow? I've been slacking a little lately," 

"The hell are you talking about you still look jacked," Matt said. 

"You know when Kenny says he's been slacking, he only missed a day..." Nick said. Kenny rolled his eyes as essentially, Nick was right, but he wasn't going to admit it. After scarfing down the two dogs, he and the bucks made their way through the building, when he turned the corner. Page. Kenny hadn't talked to him since that day...since he turned on him. After losing the tag titles, Hangman decided their partnership had run it's course, and bashed a beer bottle to the back of his head. He had been avoiding the drunk cowboy ever since. Adam looked up, his eyes gazing at the three he formerly knew as acquaintances. He felt he had gotten closer to Kenny, after all they had gone through, but after the disrespect of pouring out of perfectly good beer out when he clearly would have taken it, soured it a little. Of course that shouldn't have initiated smashing a bottle to the head of the Canadian, but hey, he was a little too tipsy that night. 

Both Matt and Nick moved themselves in front of Kenny, mostly on instinct. Whenever someone ever tried to hurt him, they were always there to shield him when he was down. This wasn't the exact situation, but they always did it for him. It's what you do after over a decade of friendship. 

"The hell do you want Page?" Nick snapped, a defensive stance ready to fight the man if need be. 

"I was just passing through...I actually wanted to talk to Kenny..." 

"Why so you can smash another bottle over my head?" Kenny growled. He couldn't even really look at Hangman at that point. They had grown close, and he threw it all away....over a beer no less. 

"No...Look I'm sorry alright? It was bound to happen anyways..." He said as he sipped the red cup in his hand, probable some form of alcoholic beverage, but The Elite weren't keen on figuring it out. They all stood in an uncomfortable silence. Kenny looked away as he sighed, deciding the best thing to do was to leave before their tempers got the better of them. He walked past hangman, lightly bumping him enough to spill some of the liquid on to the floor. 

"There...now you have another reason to crack my head open," he glared, before walking away, the two brothers following close behind, making sure he didn't attack after walking away. 

On the way out, they met a rather smug MJF, busy tapping his foot impatiently for his ride to arrive, and stone faced Wardlow at his side. The Elite tried their best to avoid contact with those two, but MJF's inability to stand still caused him to smirk ghastly at the three. 

"Well, if it isn't The Elite! Hey guys great job with the show tonight," he said. The sarcasm in his voice was easily detected. "But um...how come...I didn't get anything to do tonight hm?" 

"Because we had nothing. We already had the match card set up for the night and you're last minute need for another match you can cheat in was not top priority," Nick said, a raised brow in irritation. 

"Cheat me? I just manage to get an advantage during them. Besides it's not like you all haven't cheated every once in a while," 

"That's not the point-" Kenny said. 

"Anyways...hows the whole New Japan Merge...I thought we'd be seeing some action by now? Or are there still some open wounds that need fixing?" 

"What are you talking about Maxwell?" Kenny questioned 

"Well...seeing as how the man you love is busy winning tag belts without you, and with the man who took the IWGP title from you no less, I'd expect for it to be sour between you two," He said, fixing the color of his shirt. 

"Watch it Freedmen..." Kenny grumbled, gaze now turning cold. 

"What, I'd figured you two were over each other...you wouldn't mind me giving my greetings to Ibushi in the Ring would you?" He chuckled. Kenny lunged, only barely being held back by the brothers while Wardlow stood in front of MJF, who was busy chuckling at his antics. Luckily for him, their car had finally arrived, so they could escape the rather enraged Canadian who was still trying to grab him. 

"See you around Omega...give my regards to the star won't you? Come on Wardlow, we have a mini bar to enjoy," He chuckled, hoping into the black sedan without a car in the world, while the larger man backed up slowly, never taking his eyes off the three men, before getting in and slamming the door. 

Kenny was struggling to get out of the Bucks' grip, even after the car drove off. Ibushi was one of Kenny's buttons he wish he didn't have. Of course the Golden Star could take care of himself just fine, but the thought of someone hurting him...it boiled Kenny's blood. 

"Take it easy Kenny...He's bluffing. He knew if he didn't have that big lug around he wouldn't even try to hurt Kota," Matt said as the Canadian finally relaxed, sighing in annoyance as he had let himself get caught up again. His friends and lover were his only weaknesses, outside of his bad knee and shoulder. Anyone who tried to hurt them to get to him, surely weren't going to be shown any mercy. 

"Yeah...one of these days karma is going to bite him in the ass and I can't wait for that day to come," he grumbled as he and the bucks finally made to their own vehicle of choice, and Chevy Malibu. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to the hotel was short and enjoyable, mostly because the radio station was playing nothing but the Backstreet boys and the three loved to sing along. Once parked, they made their way into the lobby, and up to their rooms. The elite managed to get rooms on the same floor, Kenny across the way from the Jackson's shared room. They all were happy to see their beds for the night, seeing as how they spent all day working hard to make sure dynamite was perfect for the fans, as they always did. 

After saying goodnight, Kenny swiped into his room, and smiled as he tossed his bag on the ground, and fell face down onto the soft mattress. He sighed, now feeling rather sleepy, but more in the mood to game more than anything. He needed to brush up on his SFV skills for the next tournament he wanted to go to, so he had to be sharp, especially if a certain Austin Creed decided to pop in and spoil his moment. His console was already plugged into the T.V. so all he did was turn it on, and wait for things to load. He figured he might as well hop in the shower and wash all the crap of the day off, so that if he did pass out, at least he'd be comfortable. 

Kenny ran the shower warm, and after stripping, allowed the warm spray to ease his tender muscles and skin. A nice shower after a match always felt nice, especially when people irk your nerves after said match. The words of MJF still lingered in his head, and it still upset him. He knew this partnership meant great opportunities, but it also meant his enemies had an idea of how to get under his skin, and old enemies would be stopping in due to unfinished business. The upside was, that he would get to see Ibushi again. He had missed him, all those months apart. He missed training with him, eating with him...sleeping with him. He missed all of it, hell he missed Japan entirely. He had made his home there, and he uprooted himself yet again for the business that he loved. They both had decided that careers came first, so while Kenny was busy trying to change the world, Ibushi was busy trying to chase his dreams; dreams that still eluded him. But now, Kenny would be by his side, just like how Ibushi was there for him, when he chased gold. 

After snapping out of his thoughts he finished washing up and got out, wrapping the white towel around his waist. The steam had fogged the mirror, and clouded the room. Kenny stepped back into his room, a blast of cold air chilling him. He continued to dry off, before throwing on a pair of boxers, and putting on a fluffy white robe provided by the hotel. It was going to be a long night of gaming, but Kenny liked it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kenny woke up feeling odd. His stomach was hurting a little, and he had a slight headache. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to when he got sick, but it was somewhat out of the blue. 

"Ugh...I knew I shouldn't have had those hot dogs from catering," he groaned as he got up, stretching upwards. He had gone to bed late, after training until his thumbs got sore. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or maybe even because of the food, but either way, he wasn't about to let that stop him from getting a workout in. He decided to run another warm shower, before geting dressed in a loose fitting grey tank top and black shorts. 

He rummaged through his bag, finding the extra Tylenol he always packed. He needed to find something to eat, so he decided on strawberry protein shake he was going to have either way. Once done he looked himself over. He looked worse than he normally did after pulling an all-nighter, but luckily he had a break between then and the Next Dynamite before having a match or being busy with official work. Kenny felt a little better after getting some food in him, so he made his way down the hall to the elevator to meet the Bucks in the hotel gym. He taped his fingers as he bobbed his head to the upbeat elevator music playing. 

Once he got off, he walked his way down the hall, finding the gym and the Bucks already inside. Thy were chatting about something, but Kenny decided not to interrupt. 

"Morning guys!" Kenny said, a little more tired than usual. 

"Hey Kenny...you look like hell," Nick said bluntly. 

"Let me guess...you played games all night again?" 

"What can I say, I needed to practice some combos," He chuckled as he fluffed out his tank top, as it felt too tight, despite how loose fitting it seemed. 

"And you wonder why your sleep schedule is so screwed up," Matt said. Of the three, Matt was the parent. He always ended up taking care of the others when need be, but that's only if he wasn't busy being the chaotic man he normally was when he was with them. Actually, sometimes the roles switched between the two brothers. Sometimes Nick had the cooler head, and sometimes Matt tended to their injuries, while Kenny was a mix of the two. He was hotheaded, but also took care of the brothers when they needed his help. 

"Meh...it hasn't been a problem yet," he said as he began to stretch his lower body, making his way upwards. Soon the bucks joined in, and they begin light cardio, walking on a tread mill, lunges, and worked up for more strenuous heavy lifting and upper body training. Kenny, half way through, got a little out of breath and tired, which was strange for him. He normally didn't feel like he was straining, but today he did. He must have been more tired than he thought. 

After a whole hour and a half workout, the boys stopped, and decided it was good enough, especially since they had other things to do besides work out. They had a company to run of course. 

"Anyone else hungry? I skipped breakfast..." Nick said as he eyed the breakfast buffet through the window across the lobby. 

"You guys go ahead. I'm not really hungry right now..." Kenny said as he leaned against the wall. He was sweaty and felt lightheaded, even though he drank water continuously throughout. 

"You sure man?" Nick asked, shocked. Normally they always had breakfast together. 

"Yeah. I think I'm going to head back to my room, catch a few z's before the meeting today..." he said, chugging the rest of his water. 

"Okay Kenny...take it easy man...and actually go to bed, don't start gaming again," Matt said as the three of them left together, and parted ways in the lobby. Kenny wasn't exactly honest. He wasn't just tired, he was sick. His stomach hurt, and his head was pulsing. He thought a good workout would help, but it only seemed to make it worse. He walked sluggishly back to the elevator, leaning against the wall as he shut his eyes, enjoying the music and silence. 

Once the doors opened, he walked through, finding his room, and made his way inside. The sunlight hurt his head. He went over and closed the curtains and began removing his shirt, before going right to bed. He kicked off his shoes, curling up into the sheets as he took another Tylenol, and tried to doze off. His phone buzzed, signalling he had received a text. He opened it, seeing the mix of hiragana and kanji. It made him smile. Ibushi had text to let him know that he managed to get a flight early, and wanted to see him that Friday. 

"He always knows when I need him most...hope I feel better by the time he gets here," he smiled as he shot back a text letting him know the name of the hotel and which room he was in. Ibushi, shockingly sent a heart emoji back, which caused Kenny to giggle a little. Normally Ibushi wasn't the type to be cutesy , but when he was, it made Kenny's day. He finally put his phone down and shut his eyes to try and sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did Kenny seem okay to you?" Nick asked as he took a bite of the Pancake on his plate. 

"Not really...he seemed a little more than tired to be frank...maybe we should go check up on him after we're done," Matt said, drinking his coffee with caramel flavored creamer. He sat peacefully as he watched a video on his phone, while also trying to listen to Nick as he talked about plans for a birthday party for his wife. 

"マトさん！ニクさん！おはようございます！Matt! Nick! Good morning!" they heard from behind them. Low and behold, a beaming Kota Ibushi walking towards them, Michael Nakazawa next to him. 

"Morning Ibushi! I thought you weren't coming until next week?" Matt said as he got up and hugged him while Nakazawa translated. 

"My schedule was clear so I decided to come early, as a surprise. Where is Kenny?" Kota asked politely, as normally if the Bucks were around, Kenny wasn't too far behind. 

"He went back to his room. He wasn't feeling to well. I'm sure he'd be excited to see you," Matt replied as he finished up the last of his breakfast. The 4 walked out, while chatting, all happy and enjoying themselves when Pac came their way. 

"Well..if it isn't the bloody peanut gallery," 

"Oh come on man..." 

"We keep running into people we don't want to talk to and it's honestly starting to piss me off," Nick said as he rolled his eyes. 

"I see the Golden Star is here. Oiy, why don't you tell him I want a fight?" 

"Back off Pac, he just got here. Besides. You picking on Ibushi just means Kenny's going to whoop your ass again," Nick said. 

"Yeah. You already embarrassed yourself once, it would suck for it to happen again," Matt chuckled while the man glared at him. 

"Watch your mouth Jackson...lest you want to end up the hospital just like your brother," 

"Is that a threat?" Ibushi, though not well versed in English, noticed how tense and angered the two became. He stood between Matt and Pac, glaring down at the man. He caught on to a few words, and the word "hospital," told him things were getting out of hand. Pac glared up at him, the two in an intense stand off for a few moments, before Pac scoffed, a smile creeping on his face. 

"I see the bloke is already ready for a fight. Tell him should check up on his 'soul mate' soon. Sort of put a damper on his shoulder," he smiled before walking away, most likely to sight see or train. 

"Asshole," Matt grumbled as Nakazawa translated. Ibushi nodded, now even more eager to see Kenny and check up on him. He didn't wait for the bucks, he just made his way towards the elevator. he four of them were back to talking about other things, mostly the bucks talking about how Jericho and his friends had nearly broken them in half the night before. They were opening up the show, when Nick got a chair shot to the back, and Matt was made the martyr as Santana and Ortiz held him down as Jericho beat the crap out of his back with his bat. He was three hits in when Matt Hardy, Kenny, and Cody came in too the rescue. 

"Still wish I could have gotten some revenge on them for that. Do you know how long it took me to get my back to where it is now? Years man!" 

"Maybe we can rib them next week," 

"How?" 

"I can help with that," Nakazawa said as he chuckled, the look in his eyes told the Bucks what he meant, and even Ibushi understood it as well. 

"Oh God now," Matt said as he shook his head in disgust. 

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Nak," Nick chuckled as the elvator dinged and the doors opened to allow them off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenny was tossing and turning, as he was unable to sleep with how shitty he felt. The aches and chills were only amplified when he tried to sleep, and no position seemed comfortable to him. He sighed, sitting up slowly, feeling his head pounding. He had never felt this sick before. His eyes were even hurting when he blinked. It sucked. 

There was a knock on the door, telling him someone was wanting to see him. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed, only to feel heavy. It's like his body was tied down with heavy cinder blocks. He was having a hot flash. He swallowed hard as the knocking was repetitive and annoying his headache. He slumped over as he felt like he was going to throw up. 

"Kenny? You still awake? Someone's here to see you," he could faintly hear Matt call him. Something was crawling up his throat, but he tried his best to keep it down. He stood, legs shaking some as he trudged his way to the door, leaning on the wall for support as his body felt like it was being dragged down by gravity. 

"Kenny? You okay in there?" It was someone, but his focus was more so on trying to keep upright. He finally reached the door after what seemed like forever. He pushed down on the handle, looking as the only person standing there, was Ibushi. 

"Kenny-tan?" His excitement turned to worry as the man was pale, barely able to stand without the help of the door frame. 

"Ibushi..." he mumbled before falling forward. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head. Ibushi caught him holding him up has he leaned against his chest. 

"Kenny?!" Matt exclaimed as Ibushi held him up, but the man was completely unconscious. 

"Kenny?" Nak said as he was worried as well. He was Kenny's friend as well. Nick placed the back of his hand on Kenny's forehead, feeling how sweaty he was. 

"Shit...he's burning up!," Nick said as he pulled his phone out, and dialed 9-1-1. Ibushi, decided to drag Kenny back in his room, and lied him down on his bed. The man was sweaty and pale. Nick was busy trying to explain everything to the operator while Ibushi was trying to get Kenny to wake up. 

"Kenny-tan? Kenny...wake up...wake up," he said as he lightly patted Kenny's cheek. He finally decided to kick off his shoes, and climbed into bed, pulling Kenny onto his lap, cradling him against his chest. Kenny's head rested on his shoulder, forehead against his neck as Ibushi hugged him. He was worried. He was expecting Kenny to be happy, and bright or busy playing video games. This was the last thing he wanted to see when it came to his partner. 

Matt joined him, trying to wake Kenny up. He pat his cheek, and grabbed his hand, worried as he struggled to figure out what was happening. He seemed okay that morning, but Kenny was rather good at hiding things when he didn't want to be figured out. Nakazawa was busy pacing the room. For as long as he knew Kenny, something like this never happened. Nick ended the call as he followed suit, sitting with Kenny and Ibushi, worrying as nothing seemed to be waking him. 

"Nak...can you grab a wash cloth and make it damp with cold water?" He nodded as he rushed to the rest room, rinsing the white cloth in cold water, before returning and handing it to Matt. He placed it over Kenny's forehead, hoping it would help him a little. 

"Nick. Go get some ice for Kenny, then head downstairs and let the front desk know the paramedics are on the way," 

"Alright," Nick said as he ran out the room, Once he returned, he grabbed another towel, and poured ice into the center, rolling it and folding the ends, and handing it to Ibushi. 

"Place it on his neck," he said pointing at the makeshift ice pack and then towards his neck. Ibushi nodded in understanding as he grabbed it, lifting Kenny's head and wrapping it around his neck before letting him rest against him again. It made him cold, but he didn't care now. They thought best to wait for the paramedics to arrive, instead of jerking him around and getting him down stairs. 

"ケーニたん、おきてください...Kenny, wake up," he said to him silently as he could feel his temperature was still high. 10 minutes passed, when Kenny's eyes opened slightly, out of sheer confusion he thought he was in a match, and tried to get up, as if to beat a ten count or a pin. Ibushi quieted him, holding him steady as Matt held his hand, making sure the cloth stayed on his forehead. Kenny didn't know what happened. He wondered where he was, as he thought he was in the middle of a match, but instead, he was in his hotel room. Ibushi cradled him while Matt was telling him he was happy to see him conscious again, and that everything was going to be okay. 

"ケーニたん、だいじょうぶ？Kenny are you okay?" He asked sweetly. Kenny could only nod his head, his body returning to feeling like lead. He remained still as moving might have caused him to hurl, as he felt sick to his stomach. Moments later, The paramedics had arrived gurney in tow as the saw their patient being cared for by three other people. They carefully got him on the gurney as he groaned, feeling worse for wear, and uncomfortable out of Ibushi's arms. 

"We managed to get him conscious again, but we don't know what's going on," Matt said as they all followed the paramedics down the hall. 

"Sir...can you tell us what's wrong?" one asked Kenny who was struggling to get his bearings. 

"My stomach hurts. Headache, I-I'm nauseous...," he mumbled as they waited for the elevator to take them down. He decided to stop talking, as he felt bile trying to come up when it was the last thing he wanted while in the middle of a hotel lobby. 

"Did you eat anything strange in the past 24 hours?" he asked. 

"A protein shake, and a couple of hot dogs last night," 

" It might be food poisoning," he assumed before he and the other rushed the gurney through the lobby and out through the automatic doors. Ibushi ran along side, wondering if Kenny was really alright. 

Once they loaded Kenny into the truck, only one of them were allowed to ride along. Matt decided to, as if it were Ibushi, he would need translating, and Kenny was in no position to do it himself per usual. 

"We'll follow along in the car, let's go!" Nick said, asking the other two to follow him as he rushed to the car. The drive was intensely silent, as the only thing on their mind was what was wrong with their closest friend.


End file.
